


Public Displays

by antigone2071



Series: Restraint [6]
Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman can't keep his hands to himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays

**Author's Note:**

> No smut. Just a drabble about the cutsier side of Norman's lack of restraint.

They had been out all day. When he had proposed two months ago he didn't think he would be this involved in the details. But this was the third bridal show she had dragged him to. Asking his opinion on everything. He would mostly just respond with  
"Whatever you want, babe."  
To her endless questions.

Today was no different than any other in respect to his behavior around her though. He always had a hand on her. He would kiss her temple or the top of her head randomly. And whenever she had a free hand he would entwine their fingers. 

It was only when his hand drifted too far down her bottom. Or too far up her thigh when they were sitting. Or too far up her chest if he had his arms around her, that she would take notice.

"Norman. Public." She would say.  
And he would adjust his hands to a more socially acceptable position.

But they had just gotten home. No longer in public, and he could touch anywhere he wanted. Norman had every intention of touching everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompt requests on this series.


End file.
